gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Bell
'''Tommy Bell' is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series of video games, appearing as a playable protagonist in Grand Theft Auto: North Yankton Stories and as a major character in Grand Theft Auto: Unhinged. General Tommy was born and raised in North Yankton and has been good friends with Daniel Drebin since childhood. His closest relative is his older brother Christian. At age of 25 Tommy founded an illegal liquor store and has been running it ever since. On his free time, he helps Daniel's gang, Drebin Family. Tommy is a very calm man and likes living in the sleepy town of Ludendorff. Though he is extremely violent and mad when angered, but fortunately he ain't angered easily. Events in North Yankton Stories North Yankton Stories follows Tommy's normal life. He takes care of his liquor store, his girlfriend, Nikki, and his friends in mild and quite peaceful town of Ludendorff. Until Tommy's perfunctory living is interrupted by a businessman from Liberty City. Felipe Hocker, the head of Hocke Buildings Incorporated, has arrived Ludendorff to oversee the construction of a new chemical plant. While there, he, as a collector of valuable and rare vehicles, hires a local group of outlaws, the Drebin Family, to steal expensive vehicles for him. As a friend of the gang and its leader, Daniel Drebin, Tommy helps them get these means of transportation. Ludendorff has surprisingly many valuable cars, and Hocker himself also gives some missions especially for Tommy. During this time, Tommy also kills Nikki's abusive pimp brother, Klaus, after many years of enduring his unpleasent behavior. After Tommy and Daniel have gathered enough vehicles for Hocker, he tries to get away without paying for their services. Hocker claims Daniel has been wearing a wire (which he shows Tommy as a "proof"), tried to get Tommy in prison, and get the entire payment for himself. Tommy is convinced, and in the tantrum, he attacks Drebin Family safehouse and kills many members of the gang, until he learns the truth from Daniel. Tommy regrets believing Hocker and calls him in rage, but Hocker reveals he has already left from Ludendorff. Tommy is a bit depressed after all that happened, until he hears from Billy G. Gilliam, that Hocker is still in town, as he saw him in the construction yard. Tommy plans to get revenge. He heads to the scrap yard where Hocker keeps the vehicles Tommy and Drebins stole for him, and destroys them all with sticky bombs. He then confronts Hocker at his chemical plant and kills him. After the episode, Tommy and his friends's life return back in order. With few expectations, though. Events in Unhinged After the events of North Yankton Stories, Daniel and the Drebin Family move their operations to Los Santos and Blaine County, encountering serious tribulations in the process. In 2016, Tommy is paying the Drebins a visit, but after arriving to the Los Santos International Airport, he is chased down and killed by Nelson Wilson in orders of drug dealer Woody Kroll. The Death of his best friend enrages Daniel, who dedicates himself to killing both Wilson and Kroll. Tommy's body is later stolen by Wilson who delivers it to Kroll, who intends to make it his ultimate love toy. Kroll claims Tommy's corpse is the best lay he has ever had. Nelson Wilson also encounters Nikki, who has arrive to the city a dew days after Tommy. Nikki comes in contact with the Drebins and after learning it was Nelson who killed her boyfriend, tries to get him killed in revenge. Nikki's fate is up to the player. Daniel is later killed by Wilson, wiping out the Drebin Family and ending the two friends' saga once and for all. Realationships Daniel Drebin Tommy and Daniel are life-long friends and come along very well. Daniel is the moody one of the duo and his decisions and actions don't always please Tommy. Despite that, nothing can cut up their friendship.. Except that one time when Felipe Hocker tried to turn them against each other and almost made Tommy kill Daniel. But fortunately he didn't succeed. Nikki Laughton Nikki is Tommy's girlfriend, who likes Tommy's personality and doesn't like Daniel nor other criminal activities. She has a difficult relationship with her pimp brother Klaus and doesn't want Tommy to become as rotten as him, what for she continuously demands Tommy to quit running his illegal liquoire store. Billy G. Gilliam Billy is Tommy's buddy who works at the Ludendorff Ammu-Nation. Tommy and his friends are very good customers and that way they've been befriended. Whenever Tommy needs ammunation or backup, he knows just a guy to ask. Klaus Laughton Klaus is Nikki's pimp brother who doesn't like Tommy a one bit and vice versa. He knows how important his sister is to Tommy, and usually threatens her life to get Tommy do some small tasks for him or just to piss Tommy off. During the events of North Yankton Stories, ''Tommy finally gets fed up with Klaus and murders him for beating up Nikki. Felipe Hocker Hocker hires Tommy and the Drebin Family to steal valuable vehicles for him. As a rich businessman, Hocker despises Tommy, who thinks Hocker is too cocky. He pays though, so Tommy satisfies to swallow the insults and do what he's told to do. Murders Commited By Tommy Bell *'Wayne Heron '- Killed for threatening Daniel Drebin with a gun. *'Thieves''' - Killed for robbing Tommy's store. *'Construction workers'Ian Sanchez - Killed in orders of Felipe Hocker. *Klaus Laughton - Murdered for beating up Nikki. *Felipe Hocker - Murdered for betraying Tommy and Daniel. Optional Murders *'Ebenizer' - Killed in orders of Felipe Hocker. Mission Appearances Grand Theft Auto: North Yankton Stories * As a protagonist, he appears in all missions. Grand Theft Auto: Unhinged *Shitstorm (Killed) *Saved by the Bell (Corpse) Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in North Yankton Stories